Alice (Timeless)
Alice is one of the 5 first characters unlocked in Timeless. She a speed/strength based brawler, made for close range fights and relies mainly on running around and vanquishing zombies, using her speed and abilities to quickly retreat when she took too much damage. Statistics *'Class' : Medium *'Health' : 200 HP *'Speed' : x1.3 *'Stamina recovery' : 12% per second *'Ability ':' the Head Blower' : instantly vanquish a zombie with 6.000 HP or less but needs to reload for 20 seconds Appearance and origins It is a female character, around her 20-30's, noticeable for her long black hairs and her quite pale skin, but otherwise fairly normal . She is a quite peculiar character ; she doesn't take anything seriously, always jokes about everything, makes dozens of meme references and seem to have a deep antipathy towards other characters, as seen by her roasting and mocking almost everything that exists, but still likes certain characters. In certain scenes, she is also seen as having a decent knowledge of history and science, but also good combat skills and a weird lack of regret towards any violent actions she may do. This evidenced at the beginning of the story, where fights against other survivors are talked about. Challenges *'How the turntables...' : vanquish 10 Punchers with the Head Blower ability *'Slashing party' : eliminate 50 zombies with a forced critical using a slashing weapons during a single game *'Overkill' : eliminate 200 zombies in a single game Strategies This character is made mainly for close combat ; her boost allow her to inflict even more damage, her speed allow her to flee from the battlefield, to avoid attacks and to reach her targets quickly while her stamina recover leaves room for many possibilities. Her main problem is her lack of efficiency at long range ; she is often forced to directly confront ennemies, and she might not be able to do it if the player isn't healed enough. Cooperation makes her a very good character, often being able to carry an entire game on her shoulders if well played. First of all, if you use her, take quick and not too heavy weapons. Same goes for the shields, as you need all of your mobility if you want to survive and be useful. Pay attention, certain targets are better than others, and some zombies are considerably dangerous for a character like this. Her speed can also be useful if you need to revive someone, as you will be able to run fast enough at the other side of the map to avoid zombies and rescue your friends. She is also very useful for certain levels, as she can track down stealers in Ghoulish Robbery and bring back more safely items in Egg Hunt. But always be careful ; in the heat of battle, you may not be able to heal quickly or get away from the mobs. Trivia *Despite its name, the Head Blower is a simple overpowered punch *So far, it is the character with the highest meme potential *Her behavior is inspired by several characters, like Cyrano from Cyrano de Bergerac or Dante from the game Devil May Cry **Her name is possibly a joke on the contrast between her behavior and the eponymous character from the book Alice in Wonderland Category:Timeless page Category:Medium sized characters Category:Timeless characters